


Getting Wet Before the Beach: Part 2

by KilluaAndGun



Series: Getting Wet Before the Beach [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: Killua and Gon make their way to the beach after finally planning it out. Gon settles down into the suite and starts unpacking, but killua on the other hand had some trouble finding his swimsuit. He’s gonna have to find a replacement. Gon and Killua are gonna have an interesting stay at a fabulous hotel. Welcome to the Hunter Hotel, have fun.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Getting Wet Before the Beach [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899289
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

As Killua and Gon walked to their hotel down by the beach, Killua saw the large lettering that makes up the sign of the hotel. 

“Don’t forget your paperwork for the room Gon!” Killua told Gon.

Gon quickly checked his bag before they got too close to the building “Right! I got it here!” Gon said as he pulled out the papers. 

They then entered the building and talked to the receptionist at the front desk. 

“We’re checking in.” Gon said to the lady. 

“Can I have your name and ID.” The lady asked.

“Sure, right here.” Gon said as he gave his name and Hunter license to her. 

“Thank you. Your room is on the 28th floor. Room 521. Here is your room key and enjoy your stay.”

“You too.” Gon said without realizing until Killua pointed it out as they’re walking away.

“You just told her to enjoy her stay too, you idiot.” Killua said jokingly. 

“No, I didn’t.” Gon said.

“Uh yeah, you did.” Killua corrected him. 

“OH NO, WHAT DO I DO?!” Gon said as he panicked. 

“It’s fine Gon. Just keep walking and pretend it didn’t happen.” 

“I CAN’T JUST DO THAT!” Gon said as he ran back to apologize to the worker who didn’t even notice that he said ‘You too’ to her in the first place. 

After the long ride of the elevator, they finally made it to their suite and unpack their suitcases. 

“Hey, Killua. Did you see that sign about the swimming pool? From what I saw it was super nice and it was even heated! I’ve never seen anything like that before!” Gon said.

“You should have seen the swimming pool at Kukuroo Mountain. It was made out of solid gold!” Killua said, half lying as an attempt to impress his new boyfriend. 

“REALLY?!” Gon said as his eyes grew wide as his face exploded with excitement. 

“Of course. I could take you there one day.” Killua said acting cool.

“Yay! I would love that!” Gon said as he went and hugged Killua. 

After they finished hugging, they went back to unpacking their stuff. That’s when he finally noticed he forgot something really important. 

“Umm, Gon.. I think I forgot my swimsuit…” 

“Oh no, I don’t think I brought an extra pair with me. Sorry, Killua. Maybe we can head to the store right after we finish unpacking and see if they have one you could buy.” 

Killua, now upset that he forgot to bring his swimsuit to the beach of all places, agreed with Gon to head to the store with him mumbling about how they better have designer swimwear or else. 

As they were walking to the store for Killua, the first store they come across that seems promising is a store called Beach, Bodies, and Beyond. As they headed inside, they broke off into different parts of the store. Killua headed back to the swimwear while Gon got distracted cause he saw some cute things he could buy. 

As Killua browsed the swimwear and not seeing anything designer to his unhappiness, he settled on a pair of white speedos that he found in his size and decided to go try them on. As he was going to the dressing rooms, he noticed Gon go into one of the rooms with his hands full of clothes. Once they were both done trying on their picked out clothing, they stepped back out and to Killua’s surprise Gon was wearing a mess of an outfit. Gon was wearing a pink tank top with green cargo shorts, tube socks with sandals, and a blue kids’ sun hat. 

“Umm.. Gon? What are you wearing?” Killua asked Gon.

“Oh, this? I thought it looked cute! Don’t you think so?” Gon said with the biggest smile. 

“Y-Yeah. You look really cute.” Killua lied as he thought Gon’s outfit was a fashion disaster but he didn’t want to hurt Gon’s feelings by saying how much he didn’t like it. “But you couldn’t have gotten shorts that fit? I can almost see your.. Umm.. dick hanging out.” Killua shyly said. “When you were buying them were you just like ‘Oh cute!’ and grabbed them?” Killua asked. 

“Well… kind of. They only had one pair so I bought it.” 

“Okay, well how about next time you check to see if it’s your size before buying it. Okay?” Killua told Gon. 

“Okayyy. Well, what did you decide to get Killua?” Gon asks.

Killua then holds up the speedos and shows Gon. 

“What are those Killua? They look like my briefs at home. How are they swimwear?” Gon asks. 

“They are NOT undies Gon. They’re called speedos and they’re for swimming and they won’t get see-through, unlike undies.”

“Ohh cool! I really like them! I bet you’ll look super cute in them! I wish I could wear one but I already got swim shorts back at the hotel. Now let’s head back to the hotel! I can’t wait to see you in them!” Gon said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived back at their suite, they grabbed their swimsuits and towels then headed down to the pool locker room to get changed. Killua used one of the stalls as he was still not comfortable being naked around others while Gon changed in the main room. 

Once they finished changing, Gon was awestruck at what he saw of Killua. Gon thought that Killua’s white speedo looked perfect against his porcelain white skin, making it seem almost like he wasn’t wearing anything with how it blended in. Gon’s favorite part of the speedo was that it was just tight enough to outline Killua’s length that has been positioned to the side. Gon was surprised by how big it looked but to his understanding, he’s only ever seen Killua while flaccid so Killua must have been excited in wearing his new speedo around Gon. What surprised Gon was that Killua’s butt looked even flatter in the speedo than it usually was. Gon thought it was probably just that the speedo made it look that way but he wasn’t complaining. Gon still loved Killua’s butt and Killua made up for it in the other department. 

“What do you think?” Killua asked Gon.

“I love it Killua! You look really good in it!” Gon said as he didn’t want to embarrass Killua and have him change but also he wanted to admire what he was seeing so he didn’t mention Killua’s flat butt or apparent bulge. That would for sure bring some stares in his direction.

As they headed out of the locker rooms and towards the swimming pool, they both were surprised by how it actually looked close up. It was one of the fanciest pools they had the chance to go in. 

“Killua! Look! The pool has a diving board! I’ve always wanted to try one!” Gon said excited, having never used a diving board before. 

“Want me to show you how it’s used?” Killua asked Gon. Seeing if he wanted help using the diving board. 

“Can you Killua. It’s kinda scary but I’m sure you can do it.” 

“Of course Gon.” Killua told him as he went over to the diving board and used it, doing a perfect dive, with little to no splash at all. 

Since Gon was watching intently the whole time, admiring Killua and trying to study how to dive, he noticed something while Killua was getting out of the pool. It appeared that unlike what Killua said before about his white speedo, that this one had a thin layer of material between him and the water that it started to make it almost see-through. Basically displaying Killua’s entire hard length to everyone at the pool. Anyone there could see most of the details of his boyhood, even telling that he was circumcised. 

As Killua walked over to where Gon was sitting, Gon just couldn’t take his eyes off Killua’s groin. Everything was just so perfectly on display to him. 

“Think you can do it yourself now?” Killua asked Gon. 

“Uhh, y-yeah. I think so!” Gon said as he got up, having to adjust himself first so his hard-on didn’t show. 

Gon’s dive wasn’t as graceful as Killua’s dive but Gon had a good excuse for being distracted. 

Gon called out to Killua for him to join him in the water and have a diving competition. Yet again Gon got a good look at Killua’s fit body and boyhood that it started to just drive him crazy. 

During their diving competition, Killua did one of the best dives he has ever done. He quickly jumped out of the pool to walk on over to Gon and show off. That’s when things got a little interesting for the both of them because Killua didn’t notice that his speedo’s drawstrings had come undone while diving and had completely come off. It was just floating in the pool, not too far from where he stood. He did finally realize when everyone was staring in his direction, including Gon, who was surprised but excited to finally see Killua’s fully erect boyhood on display like this. Killua, on the other hand, was not as excited but more embarrassed that he just froze. 

Killua didn’t know what to do but just stood there. Gon obviously noticed that Killua was becoming distressed. He quickly came up with a plan to take the attention away from Killua long enough for him to escape back to the suite. 

So Gon got out of the pool and went over to where Killua was frozen before he yanked down his own swim trunks along with the briefs he was wearing underneath, displaying his own hard-on to everyone there.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT?!” Killua exclaimed. 

“I’m taking the attention off you, now run back to the room. I’ll grab your speedo.” 

With that being said, Killua runs off, trying to make it back to the suite without being seen naked by anyone else. 

As soon as Killua was out of sight of the pool-goers, Gon thought it would take too much time to pull his swimsuit and briefs back up so he decided to ditch them completely and just carry them. So he did that and quickly grabbed Killua’s missing speedo from the water and also ran back to the suite naked. 

Once he arrived back at the suite, Killua, who was sitting in a chair by the bed, immediately asked why he’s naked too.

“Oh, uhh… I thought it would be quicker to ditch them then try to put them back on.” 

“You’re an idiot for what you did back there Gon but I love you so I can’t be that upset with you.” 

“Aww, I’m sorry Killua. It seemed like the best idea at the time. Are you doing okay though?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Luckily I didn't get seen on my way back but that was really embarrassing. I can’t believe everyone saw me like that!” 

“I can maybe help you take your mind off of it Killua. That is if you're alright with it.” Gon said as he got on his knees in front of Killua and dragged a finger along one of the veins on Killua’s boyhood, earning a mew of pleasure. “Do you wanna do this?” Gon asked. 

“I- I’ve never done this-” Killua groaned as Gon traced around the tip of Killua’s glans. 

“I’ll make sure to be gentle Killua. Plus I knew you were hard the entire time at the pool. You must need some kind of release considering that and I want to have our first time together~” 

“Y-You knew? Well.. I guess we can.. Have our first time.” 

“Of course I knew Killua and just let me know if you want to stop.” 

Killua blushed then nodded but instantly shot his head back, digging his claws into the chair as Gon took his full length into his mouth. 

“F-Fuck, Gon!” Killua moaned out.

Gon pulled Killua out of his mouth for barely a second before Killua grabbed the back of Gon’s head and made him take him again. Gon wasn’t prepared for Killua to be so rough that it made him choke a bit when he came back up because Killua’s dick hit the back of his throat.

“O-OH SORRY!” Killua apologized when he heard Gon choking. 

“I’m alright Killua. Just didn’t expect you to be so rough. You must really need to come if you’re this needy for my touch~” Gon said as he played with Killua’s balls. “They’re just so heavy and full so I’m not surprised.” Gon said before taking one in his mouth which draws out a long moan from Killua. 

“You’re so good at this~” Killua moaned out. 

Gon takes Killua’s balls out of his mouth before reaching over to the nightstand where he stashed a bottle of lube and a video camera. 

“Are you fine with getting recorded, Killua~? Only we’ll see it.” Gon asked Killua.

“I guess you can if it’s only for us.” Killua replied. 

Gon then set up the camera so it was pointed where Killua was sitting and would capture everything that happened perfectly. After he did that, he went back to Killua and with the bottle of lube, he covered his index finger before positioning it at Killua’s hole. 

“May I, Killua?” Gon asked. 

“Y-Yes..” Killua said, nervous, at how it would feel.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. Now relax.” Gon told him which gave Killua a sense of comfort that he was in good hands. 

Gon then proceeded to insert his finger slowly into Killua who winced a little from having a finger going into him for the first time. 

“Ease up Killua. It’ll make things easier.” Gon said as he noticed Killua tensing up. 

Killua tried to relax himself and just as he did Gon got the full finger inside.

“You’re doing such a good job. Now I’m going to try and start moving my finger.” 

“O-Okay.” Killua said as he blushed as he was slightly embarrassed at what was happening. 

Just then, Killua’s length twitched as a bead of precome trickled out from the tip and down his shaft. 

“Ah! Found it!” Gon said, having found Killua’s g-spot. Gon teased this spot for a bit, making Killua leak all over himself as he was basically purring like a kitten from the pleasure he was feeling. This gave Gon an idea. 

“You’re making such a mess~ Does my lil kitten feel good~?” Gon said to Killua as he teased that special spot one more time to which got quite a reaction from Killua. As Killua’s hole tightened around Gon’s finger, Killua bucked his hips up while groaning loudly. He began to have an even stronger orgasm than the one from the night before as he shot rope after rope of warm cum into the air. Covering the both of them in it. Killua’s orgasm seemed like it lasted minutes because even after the initial orgasm, it was still leaking down his shaft for a bit. 

After Killua recovered from his orgasm, Gon slid out his finger and went over to the camera that had captured all of this and positioned it looking towards the bed.

“Killua..” Gon said as he looked down at his raging hard-on. “I still need to cum. Can I.. Maybe.. Use your butt..?” 

“S-Sure Gon.” Killua said as he went over to the bed and laid down on his stomach, his arms rested in front of him with his butt up in the air. “Like this..?” Killua asked Gon.

“Just like that~” Gon said as he groped Killua’s butt. “I love your lil flat butt Killua~” Gon giggled after he leaned down to kiss it. 

“H-Heyy! It’s not that flat..” Killua tried to argue but he knew very well that he had the flattest butt out of his family and that Gon had the complete opposite of his butt. 

Gon giggled a bit more before he said “It’s alright Killua~ Like I said, I love it~” 

Then Gon went and grabbed a pack of condoms and the bottle of lube from earlier. Gon opened one of the condoms and clumsily unwrapped it down his hard length. He then took the bottle of lube and poured some out onto Killua’s hole before setting it back down and lining up his dick to Killua’s entrance. 

“You ready Killua?” Gon asked as he teased Killua’s hole with the tip of his dick. 

“Yes, I think I’m ready.” 

Gon slowly inserted himself into the boy underneath him until he was fully inside which draws out moans from the both of them. 

“Ngh, Killua.. You feel so.. good. I’m gonna.. move now. Okay?” Before Killua could answer, Gon quickly started to thrust into Killua. The sound of their bodies smacking into each other filled the room. Loud enough that anyone passing their room would know what was happening inside but that was just the last of their worries. 

Every time Gon’s thighs hit Killua’s butt with a loud plap it brought out a loud moan and whimper from Killua, making him blush more and more every time it happened. 

All Killua could say other than the countless moans and whimpers was “Ah, Gon… S-So rough…” 

“Ah sorry, Killua.. But you just.. Ngh… feel so good.” 

“Fuck.. I want it harder.” Killua said. 

Gon then picked up the pace even more. His movements got more sporadic by the second as his own orgasm drew closer. 

“Killua.. I-I’m gonna- Gonna cum soon..” Gon said under his breath. 

“G-Gon.. Take off- Ah! Take off the condom and cum in me! Please I want you to fill me up.” 

“But Killua, it’s not saf-” 

“Please babe.. I want it. Please.” Killua begged for the first time ever to Gon.

Gon then quickly pulled out of Killua and slid the condom off before pushing himself back into Killua raw. It didn’t take long for Gon to thrust hard into Killua one last time as he began coming inside Killua. Filling him up as much as he physically could before dropping himself onto Killua, which pushed his length further into him that was slowly becoming flaccid inside Killua, as they both laid there from exhaustion. 

“So how was your first time?” Gon asked Killua as he played with his hair and ears, making Killua purr like a little kitten.

“It was.. Better than I expected. I’m glad it was with you~” Killua replied. 

“I’m glad Killua. I wish we could stay like this forever but we should probably get up and shower, huh?” 

“Yeah.. Probably.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gon was the first to get up, pulling himself out of Killua, and as he walked towards the suite’s bathroom Killua was complaining the whole time. 

“Come back here you asshole! I feel empty now!” Killua yelled across the room to Gon. 

Gon peeked out from the bathroom and said “Well, come to the bathroom and maybe you’ll get filled again~” Gon then winked and disappeared back into the bathroom. 

Killua was somewhat ambivalent about going to the bathroom with Gon as he just wanted to rest but did think he should probably get a shower. 

After a few minutes of just laying there, Killua heard some sort of crash and Gon called out Killua’s name like he was in trouble which made Killua jump out of bed and straight into the bathroom. Killua had this certain look in his eyes that Gon hasn’t seen in a while. Like he was ready to kill. It honestly scared him a bit. 

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” Killua asked in a low, almost growling voice. 

“Where are who..?” Gon asked, worried. 

“I heard a noise and then you sounded like you were in trouble and… Why are you on the shower floor surrounded by everything..?”

“I.. Uhm.. Slipped and knocked everything over…” 

“Fucking damn it, Gon. Scared the hell out of me. Thought you were in trouble.”

“You scared me even more! I haven’t seen that look in such a long time. It was really scary…” 

“I’m sorry Gon. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“That's okay Killua.” Gon said, covering himself with his hands, a little embarrassed that this happened. 

“Well.. Do you need any help?” Killua asked. 

“Oh, uh.. Sure. You do need to shower too.” 

Killua then stepped into the shower with Gon and helped Gon back up, earning him a thanks, before reaching out to slowly adjust the warmth of the water. 

Killua then took Gon by the waist and pulled him under the water with him, planting a kiss on the back of his neck as he pulled him in. 

Gon bent down to grab the soap that was on the shower floor to which Killua slapped Gon’s plump butt that was basically on display to him. 

“H-HEYYY!!” Gon called out in response.

Killua laughed before he said “Sorry. Just couldn’t help myself when you have such a big butt. Why was I the one who bottomed when you have such a nice butt~” Killua said as he gave it a firm squeeze. 

“Because I’m scared of bottoming!!” Gon admitted. 

Killua then pulled Gon close and hugged him from behind, their bodies pressed up against each other. “It’s alright to be scared, Gon, but from what I experienced from you not long ago I can tell you that it's alright. If you ever feel up for it, just let me know and we can try it. Together.” 

“Okay Killua! Now let’s get washed up so we can sleep some afterwards. I heard there’s going to be a fireworks display later tonight!” Gon said excitedly. 

“Fireworks?” Killua questioned. “But I didn’t hear about any fireworks happening around here.” 

“Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you earlier but a guy from the pool recommended this secluded beach where a group is going to be setting off fireworks! They didn’t say much about the beach other than that.”

“And how do you know this group isn’t going to like.. Murder us?” Killua asked.

“Oh.. Uhm.. I don’t!” Gon replied. 

“Idiot!” Killua said as he spanked Gon. 

Gon giggled before pulling Killua towards him as he took his soapy hands and ran them down Killua’s toned body before stopping right above his groin as he ran his fingers through the small patch of white hair that was there. 

“Have you ever thought of shaving here, Killua?” Gon asked. 

“I.. Haven’t thought about it. No. Why do you ask?” Killua said. 

“Well.. I thought maybe we could.. Uhm.. Shave each other.” Gon said as he pressed his fingers together with a little blush. 

“Well I don’t have as much hair down there as you but I think we could try it.” 

“Yay!!” Gon said excitedly before grabbing a razor. “I can do yours first since you have less than me. Okay Killua?” 

Gon then took the razor and shaved Killua as carefully as he could. Making sure to not miss a spot or cut him by accident. 

As he finished up with shaving the little bit of hair Killua had; Gon planted a few kisses on the now hairless area. 

Killua then did the same to Gon, making sure he was smooth as when they first met and as he finished up too; Killua placed a singular kiss on the tip of Gon’s uncircumcised boyhood, making Gon shiver a bit. 

They then finished up actually washing each other. Both taking their time as they scrubbed the other’s body tenderly, planting kisses all over as they went.

Once they were done, Killua turned the water off as Gon stepped out of the shower, dried off and went back into their room. Killua followed shortly after. 

As Killua was walking towards the bed where Gon was sitting. Gon started making grabby hands towards Killua as he occasionally yawned. 

“Wan.. Killuaaa…” Gon whined. 

“You are such a big baby.” Killua said as he climbed into bed and into Gon’s arms. 

“Night night Killua…” Gon mumbled. “Wake me up in an hour or so…” 

“Goodnight you sleepy cutie.” Killua said to the already asleep Gon. 

After about an hour and a half went by, Killua’s alarm started going off so he tried to wake Gon up by nudging him. 

“It’s time to wake up Gon.” 

“Nghh.. Five more minutes…” Gon groaned. 

“You don’t want to be late for the fireworks do you Gon?” Killua asked. 

Gon then quickly sat up and said,“The fireworks! I almost forgot!!” before he got up and started getting his stuff together for the fireworks and Killua doing the same.

The walk to this secluded beach wasn’t that long so they arrived just before it got dark. As they got to the beach and found the group of people who were going to be setting off the fireworks, they noticed that this was no normal beach.

“Hey!” One of the group members called out. “You finally got here but what are you doing in your swimsuits?”

“What do they mean Gon..?” Killua whispered to Gon.

“Ohh, I forgot to tell you this was a nude beach didn’t I?” The guy Gon met at the pool said. 

“A nude beach?!” Killua said as he blushed from head to toe after hearing that. 

“Yeah! You guys are okay with being nude right?” The guy asked. “I mean after that display at the pool I can guess one of you would be~” He said.

“Gon, we just met these people. You sure we should be doing this?” Killua said before looking over at Gon who was beginning to strip out of his swimsuit. “G-GON!!” Killua exclaimed. 

“Come on Killua! Take off that speedo and be free!” Gon said as he tried to tug down Killua’s speedo for him and after a little bit of play fighting, Gon won and managed to pull off the speedo, waving it around in the air while leaving Killua now standing there with his hands covering his boyhood; trying to preserve the last bit of dignity he had. 

“This is embarrassing.” Killua said. 

“Aww but Killua, doesn’t it feel nice to just be nakey outside! Like the breeze feels nice!” Gon said as he twirled around.

“I.. Guess it feels nice…” 

“YAY!! Come on Killua. Let’s go find a place to sit. I can overhear the group talking about setting off the fireworks soon.” 

They then went and found a good spot to settle down to watch the fireworks that were soon to happen. Just before the first firework started going off, Gon asks Killua a question. 

“Do you really love me Killua..?” Gon asked as he twiddled with his thumbs, nervously waiting for Killua’s response. 

Killua looked over at Gon, who he could somewhat see as it was dark now. Just as Killua was about to answer, the first firework went off, illuminating Gon’s face in a slight orange glow, just enough for Killua to finally see his face to which he softly cupped Gon’s cheeks and pulled him in for a passionate kiss before breaking off and saying “Gon, I do love you. I always have and always will.” Then Killua kissed him again, falling onto Gon this time. 

Then multiple fireworks illuminated the night sky at once but neither Gon nor Killua were watching as their bodies were entangled together as they made out in the sand. Kisses being placed all over as hands explored each other’s bodies. Only to be seen when a firework went off. 

This was the happiest they’ve been since getting together. It felt almost like a dream but it was real. All so real. This was a moment they’ll remember forever.


End file.
